Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the positioning of a cover disk of a pump 3.
Background Information
With regard to pumps having a so-called open impeller, i.e., having an impeller with only one cover disk, the so-called inner cover disk, a second cover disk, the so-called outer cover disk, has to be positioned with respect to the impeller and fastened to a pump housing on the assembly of the pump. A conveying passage of the pump arises due to the arrangement of the outer cover disk, whereby a conveying or pumping of the conveying medium is made possible. In this respect, the cover disk should be positioned at a specific spacing from the pump wheel, wherein it is in particular important that a uniform spacing is set via the pump wheel. The setting of a uniform spacing is in particular difficult because the positioning takes place by means of a plurality of adjustment bolts whose settings have to be coordinated with one another. The positioning of the cover disk has previously been carried out by service technicians without special auxiliary means, which has in part resulted in positionings of the cover disk which are not ideal and not reproducible.